battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Y0ki3GGNET/Featured Navy (Month of February)
Who are we The international ship building association provides support and builds ships to help other navies and foundations in thier ventures and actions. We also do have a growing navy of our own. Our navy has a formidable that has many battleships and numerous superwarships not listed here because of confidentiality reasons. They are helpful in both large scale wars and tiny skirmishes. We also have some recon and transport ships at our deployment. Revival The ISBA is one of the oldest navies on this wiki and has recently fallen into a state of decline. With members leaving and BSC being abandoned taking its toll on this navy. So in order to pull the ISBA out of this hole, I (ilikestuffnthings) and HOPEFULLY Mr. Nutt25 will be attempting to attract more users to this navy. All users are welcome: hack or non-hack, new or old. Members: *Fleet Admiral : Mr. Nutt25, he is dedicated to his colleagues and he will put his life and his ship on the line for his colleagues. He usually is in the war room monitoring his navies movements. *Fleet Admiral : ilikestuffnthings, he is one of the leading manufacturers of ISBA ships. He will risk his life and ship for the good people of the BSC world. He can usually be found messing with new designs in his dry dock. Has just returned from being stranded on an island, not much is known about his month on the island. But since returning, he has never been the same. *Admiral : Gqh007, all he does is just sit in his "Idea chair " the a few minutes later... He is seen in the ship yard messing with new designs and mods. What a weirdo. *Admiral : AEGIS Fleets Master *Vice Admiral: Suikmoto. *Vice Admiral:Moleiro,He makes large hard hitting ships with multiple 46cm guns oddly enough he can't make a superwarship because he doesn't know how to speed tweak *Vice Admiral:Like A Boss21, Very good at making trimarans and cadmarans, also enjoyes make apocalyptic pirate ships. Will farm for hours and hours to acquire the materials he needs. *Vice Admiral:Starmier123, Great at making battlecruisers and carriers. *Rear Admiral (Upper Class): Pnj98. Specialises in light combat ships and battlecruisers. Is also good at building carriers. *Rear Admiral (Lower Class): Strausy Naval Colors The ISBA colors are blue and white for all Minor Warfare Ships and Camo(Digital Urban or Marine) for major scale warships, Grey is reserved for commanding officers.. This can be in any form and is an option for our members Diplomatic stations are all gray How to join: If you want to join, just tell me why you want to join and how you will help the ISBA. All applications should be messaged to Mr. Nutt25 Alliances: * ISAF Navy *AFOH Navy * USPACFLT * Philippine Maritime Alliance * United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * IJN Navy/Gallery * ANZNC * Russian Navy * Israeli Navy Category:News